The Dragons Eye
by Tunder28
Summary: What would happen, if people who have special abilities came to visit Hannibal in his cell. Will they get the answers he won’t give any one else… or will he add them to a new menu…
1. Chapter 1

Takes place just after Red Dragon.

Title: The dragons Eye

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the cast from red Dragon nor do I gain any profit from making this story.

Rating: 13 and over for violence… just to be safe

Summary: What would happen, if people who have special abilities came to visit Hannibal in his cell. Will they get the answers he won't give any one else… or will he add them to a new menu…

New idea. It just kept buzzing around my head so I'm making a new kind of story

Own characters own:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not sure on location of cell…sorry. If any one knows, please comment and tell me soon.

Dr Hannibal Lector Cell

09:34pm

Sitting alone in his 4 by 5 feet box of a cell, Hannibal looked over the newspaper that he'd graciously been given by one of the guards. They knew he couldn't do much damage with it… or suspected. He smiled sickly to him self, ignorant of the faulty light outside his cell, as it flickered and dying of decay as they all were being trapped down here.

The guard had slid it in after he'd been good and talked to a young reporter, giving them some things on his menu. But he didn't really care about that… he'd only done it to see what was going on in the world.

Scanning the text, he came across a few spoof articles, describing people with abilities who belonging to a certain chain of an ancient family…. Believed to do black magic.

His eyes hopped away from it before his mind could become infected with the stupidity of it all. There was no one out there special… at least, not as special as himself. But he was locked away in a hole away from normal people, where they could go on living and not know he existed.

His eyes gently honed in on a certain paragraph, hidden away by all sorts of clutter. A few familiar names appeared, but they didn't really arouse any interest…. but there was just one that did. Will Graham. He was now out of hospital, recovering with minor scars and bullet wounds. He wouldn't be returning to work for a few months.

Sighing happily, Hannibal folded the paper closed and retired to his bed, remembering to place the paper on the metal shelve, so the guard would be able to pull it through again if needed. He wanted to act good and nice… for now. Who knows when he might just liven things up a bit.

London

Britannia International Hotel

09:05pm

Seated separate single beds, the two men discussed in whispers about something. One was Leonard Weathers, aged 45, and height 5 ft 8. His complexion was paler than normal, as age was taking its hold. His hair and eyes were brown, although his wavy hair was being flecked with grey. He didn't like it, but it didn't bother him much.

He had a small beard of stubble on his cheeks and chin, although it seemed to nicely contrast with the neat black suit he was wearing. He'd recently disposed of the jacket, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button.  
The night was far from over and he was sure it would become more distressing. They were waiting for a call off someone called Seifer Carters, an employee of their boss and informative.

The other man in the room seemed to greatly contrast with Leonard. He seemed around early 20's and around 6ft 1. With spiked forwards black hair and a clearly shaved face, he stared at Leonard with hard brown eyes. His clothes were simpler than Leonard, being a thin white shirt and denim pants. He'd disposed of his beige jacket earlier when entering the room at 3pm and had dropped it on the bottom of his bed.

"…What if something goes wrong Leonard…" The younger man looked questioningly at Leonard, showing some fear on the topic.

Leonard sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Seifer got it all set up and ready. All you need to do is work your charm and if there is any suspicion, I'll get rid of it. We're just waiting for the ok first…"

As if on queue, the small phone sitting on the old and dark cabinet started to ring loudly. The noise destroyed the silence they had fallen to and quickly Leonard grabbed the white handle and started talking to the other person at the other end. He knew who it was; they'd been expecting him.

London

Corner Street on pay phone

09:06pm

Seifer talked into the thick plastic phone, supplying details to Leonard in his hotel. Seifer was 5ft 9, with a whole head of white hair and a white goatee. He was in his mid 30's and dressed in a long black woolly coat. He hid his black shirt and pants underneath the coat.

Pulling the coat tighter around him, he sighed, "Its all ready. I checked all the police station and found a guy we could try and crack. His names Dr Hannibal Lector, a cannibal. Eats people and makes meals out of em. He's got information on other murders that could be useful to the cops. He's in a mental institute at the moment. I'm sure we'll be welcomed with open arms if we say we can crack this case open for the cops… you going for it?"

London

Britannia International Hotel

09:07pm

Leonard looked up at his companion, who sat nervously twiddling his fingers, glancing back and forth between him and the door, eager to get moving.

"… Ye… we'll take this one. Thanks Seifer…" he heard the other end go dead, and then the familiar drone that told him Seifer had hung up. Placing the handle back down, he gave the younger man an encouraging smile.

"We got something. An institute case where we gotta get some info out of a Doctor Hannibal Lector. It'll help the police and public if we get this Matt…"

The younger man, Matt, looked up at him, and smirked weakly. "I know… just a bit worrying. I heard about Lector… he's bad news… but I suppose we should try".

Leonard smirked, forced himself to stand and grabbed up his jacket. "We'd best get a early start on this guy. Who knows might be waiting around for us when we get there. Seifer said he had it all ready, so we should be able to walk right in there and question him. You know what to do right".

Matt nodded with a slightly worried expression, stood and after getting his jacket, left the room. It was left the exact way it had been before they entered.

Hey, this is my first Hannibal fic so please comment

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	2. Meeting Lector

The dragon's eye

Chapter 2: Meeting Lector

Hannibal's cell

7:00Am

He allowed them to do the natural routine, feeling nothing as they handcuffed him and took him retrained out his cell and down the left hall so he could wall around his small gym sized room. Strolling around, he could think on all he'd seen, done and read out the newspaper. Will was a good detective… just a bit blind sighted. If he'd read the signs properly, he could have avoided all the nasty scars he'd gained.

To think on the matter, his little admirer was still out on the streets, hiding away and laying low for a while. They'd recently thought he'd died in a fire at his aunt's mansion… but he knew better than them all. One stray letter to him was all it took to confirm his thoughts… he was alive.

A loud buzz sounded above and instantly lector stopped his walking. Two guards came towards him and started mechanically tying him up again securely. It was for safety reasons, more theirs than his own.

It was 10 minutes later, when he finally arrived at his cell. The guards for some strange reason were not as relaxed as usual. They looked more tired around the eyes and a slightly twitch in their movement signalled their nervousness. He didn't know why…. Which was very unsettling.

He'd not done a thing to even spark any of the anxiety, but it was there. In every bead of sweat that ran down their faces, in there tired eyes and once sluggish movements with him. So why suddenly today, did they decide to wake up?

He got his answer at 9:00am that day.

He'd been sitting down, eating away the amount of food they rationed to him, when a guard appeared at his cell door. "Hey Lector, you've got some guests coming in 10 minutes. You know the drill. No taking anything off them or reaching for them through the bars… you will be punished if you do. Answer whatever questions you can and if you need anything, the guard will be stationed just down the hall". The guard gave Lector a small nod to let him know he was serious, which lector only gave in reply a toothy grin that seemed to spook the man instantly.

Guests came and went with him… reporters most the time. Who were these ones who were coming any different from the rest. It took a few days for any one to set up an appointment with him and he was told well in advance. Why was there someone coming in just 10 minutes.

He'd see who they were and if it all turned out to be more boring than interesting, he would send them on their way. He didn't have very interesting days, but having guests that just want to jump down your throat with pathetic questions.

Outside in the waiting area

Leonard and Matt sat in the seats near the door, readying themselves for something unexpected. Dr. Frederick Chilton appeared through the double plastic doors, almost waltzing towards them with a smile.

"Gentlemen, so sorry to keep you waiting-" he allowed his eyes to quickly flicker on the two of them, trying to use his psychological experience to gain some information.

"I was busy in a staff meeting, but I'm here now, so…" He signalled to follow him and had Leonard and Matt quickly on his tail. The sternness on their faces made having his back to them cause a nervous sweat run on his face.

The walk to his office was far too long for him, and as soon as he entered the dulling grey room, he swung around to close the door behind the arriving guests. After all, he wanted to make an impression.

Leonard and Matt were in the room in a flicker of an eye, not even looking at Chilton as they took seats in front of his desk. He clenched his jaw before taking his place in front of the two men, unaware of the secret looks passing between the two.

He settled in his seat, trying to seem calm and collected, but they couldn't miss the beads of sweet suddenly on his forehead.

"So Gentlemen, I must say, in your cases this is most strange for someone to be able to just walk right in and have an appointment… especially with Doctor Lector".

Something flickered behind Chilton's eyes that signalled he'd wanted something from the older man for years now.

Matt squinted as Leonard cleared his throat and stopped all of Chilton's bickering. Chilton clearly didn't know how to react as his forehead creased repeatedly, unsure of how to answer to such a response. Clearly, none of his staff acted the same way when he babbled away like a fool.

"Mr Chilton, we're wasting time here. We've already cleared it with the right people and have full access to Dr Lector. Now, if you don't mind, we would like to get started…"

Matt watched as Chilton shot his eyes across the two of them, but again he gained nothing he wanted and sourly said, "…Very well. Barney will show you to Lector's cell now". Rising up with some speed, he used large steps, ragged the door open and stuck his head out, shouting Barney's name loud enough to deafen any one outside. Seconds ticked by before Barney appeared in view, a slum look on his face that said he knew something was up with Chilton again. "Barney, please show these gentlemen to Lectors cell. It might make them think a bit more differently about him".  
He flushed out the room without looking back at Matt or Leonard, his face growing pink from anger.

Barney blew out a deep breath, slowly coming into the room with a knowing look on his face for Matt and Leonard. "Just you two… I think I should say that Lector's-" "Dangerous… we know. When we get there, we would like to be left while we question him". Leonard rose up from his seat and Matt was a second behind him, being lead by Barney out the room and down the corridor, towards the cells.

They all walked behind each other in a line, Barney leading them down the griming corridors. They came to the cage doors and barney pulled out a pack of keys that jingled madly for being used. They grinded in the lock, allowing the door to screech open and allow them all to pass through.

As soon as they passed through another set of thick metal double doors, they entered the long grey corridor, littered with the cells. As if to signal they had arrived, the glowing blue light overhead flickered and buzzed.

"Dr Lector's cell is at the very bottom. There are a few chairs down there that we left for you guys, and if there is any problems just call up here, I'll be waiting at the door. Also, don't hand him anything sharp or pointy. So no pens don't go beyond the white line and no personal information. If that's it, he's all your…"

Leonard thanked Barney and made his way down the grey corridor, ignorant of the yells and cries that emitted from the different cells and continued to walk unfazed down to the very bottom cell.

Matt wasn't far behind him, trying not to allow his eyes to flicker to the cells as they passed, but it was hard. In some, the occupants were asleep, while other screamed madly or abusive at them as they passed.

Matt shivered unconsciously as he passed the cell before Lector's. A young man around mid 20's sat with his head leaning forwards on the bars, eyes boring into them with insanity.

"James is shy gentlemen… insane, but very shy when new guests come to visit". The voice was smooth as ice, flowing free from the last cell that almost made Matt's feet melt to the floor.

Finally arriving at the last cell, he saw the face of the man he'd seen in the various newspaper photos on the articles 'Hannibal's meaty mind'. He didn't like to think about any of the other titles that had been posted in the paper about Lector.

"Good Evening Gentlemen, please take a seat. I'm sure there is much for us all to discuss together". Matt didn't want to stare too long at him, as those eyes of Lector's seemed to seek out weaknesses inside everyone.

Leonard smirked at Lector, grabbed the two chairs positions against the near wall and set them up. He sat down and continued to smirk at Lector, trying to keep his eyes off Matt, as he knew the younger man was rather worried.

"So Doctor Lector, my companion and I are here to question you about a few cases that are an interest of the police. If you'd be so kind as to listen to us and hopefully answer".

Lector's curious eyes dragged away from Matt, "But of course… wouldn't like to be rude to you nice gentlemen". His eyes hovered back to Matt, who took a seat next to Leonard. "Your friend seems very fidgety… worried over something".

Leonard looked over at Matt who cast his eyes wearily back and forth between the two men. " I guess you could say that". Leonard's eyes became stern and bore into Matt as if telling him something.

Lector smiled his toothy grin, seeing this and directing this grin at Matt, watching him fidget under his gaze, "I see…"

Please comment and tell me what u think

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	3. The articles…

The dragon's eye

Thx 4 all the comments… and thanks for the correction Guess who…who ever u r? ()

Chapter 3:The articles…

07: 15am

Leonard had made sure that he hid his feelings and expressions well, making Matt seem like the easy target to read. If Lecter knew any better, he'd see through Matt's nervous act and find a very stable young man who could become as cool as ice in an instant that the scene demanded it.

Leonard made quick work of retrieving papers that he'd stored in his briefcase that he knew would draw Lecter's eyes towards him. As expected, the older mans seeking eyes ran over the papers as if he was reading them from that distance, giving Leonard a small calm smirk.

"Dr Lecter, I'd like you to look through some of these and if you will, give me some insight into what you think about them". Leonard slipped them into a small metal tray that Lecter lazily dragged into his section to examine the papers. They were news articles on some murders that had been done recently. He smirked as he saw the familiar gaping whole where the eyes should have been on the women's face, and the all to classical pose she was place in.

Matt rolled his shoulders to loosen up, knowing this may not be as joyful as Leonard had made it out to be. His breathing became slower, also mechanically controlled as he tried his little trick. Some would have called it a Telepathic skill, himself, a killer headache waiting.

Reaching with his mind, Matt locked onto Lecter's mind and gave a small nudge to get it, checking Lecter's reaction to this. He only blinked, but nothing more. Matt prevented a relieved sigh, and moved on in.

Whispers of thoughts greeted him, like someone whispering to him next to his ear. He ignored the creeping feeling of doom that seemed to arise in him and honed in on one whisper that trickled some information about the article Lecter was reading.

'The pose…such beautiful hair and a fine figure… he's learning… adapting his methods…that blaze was nothing for him but a memory… now what would these gentlemen want with him now…' Lecter looked up at them and caught Matt's eye instantly. As expected, Matt blinked shyly and looked away from him, which caused the familiar smile to appear. 

"Not very talkative are you… Owe how rude of me!" he blew up suddenly, shaking his head quickly at him self like he'd done something rather bad. "You two know my name but I failed to ask for your names… that is terribly rude of me".

Leonard smiled, "Its not important, I'm Leonard, I work as a reporter and I'll leave out important details as requested-" Lecter smiled back, "of course" and fell silent to allow Leonard to continue. "This is Matt, he works under me as a semi assistant… just starting out. We're here to ask you some questions on those articles I showed you and hopefully be some use to the police. So, willing to give us some information on them Dr Lecter".

Lecter shifted about, surveying his new guests. They did indeed seem to be reporters… but that wasn't to say they were lying to him. Casting his eyes over to the silent one, he decided he was being far too quite. Who ever you were, reporter or not, everyone talked to him when the chance arose.

"So, my quiet friend, is there anything that you would like to ask me… being this is all our first time together, I feel it will not be our last. How did you get the…charming idea of becoming a reporter?"

Leonard's eyebrows creased as Lecter started to question Matt. Matt had been told before entering to not tell Lecter any personal details… but Lecter was cleaver… the details he wanted weren't entirely personal… it didn't count.

Matt looked from Lecter to Leonard as if he had just been caught telling a lie. Lecter grinned like a clown, "Well… no need to ask for permission off Mr…-"Lecter remembered he hadn't been given the last name and finished it off with a smile, "…Mr Leonard here. It just interests me that one so young would commit their lives to chasing people around with a camera, pen and paper".

Matt suppressed a smart comment that nearly rolled off his tongue as easily as he breathed air. "…My aunt… she was a reporter. She used to visit me a lot and show me how to do the job… just caught on early".

Matt's expression slipped into a cold stare at Lecter, knowing that the older man was indeed trying to trickle some information out of them, whether it be personal or not.

Lecter leaned back easily, lounging lazily in his little cell. "My…its so rare, for the family business to continue down the generations. She must have been very proud to find out you followed the dream".

He saw a flicker of something in Matt's face that told him all he needed. "…Owe… did something happen to her?" When Matt's face only shrunk to a hard cold stare, Lecter knew that was it.

"It's a shame, to lose a family member. Starts off, as some would say a crushing blow. So unexpected and cruel…" Lecter shook his head, glad to be emitting some emotion from Matt who had been previously like a statue. Now he was seething and Leonard had to land a reassuring hand on his arm to calm him.

Leonard gave Matt a stare, telling him not to blow their chance and decided to take the talking back to the subject. "Dr Lecter! We aren't here to talk about our personal lives. We are here about those articles you were shown. Now if you have something to say… then go ahead. But if not, stop wasting our time. We have better things to do than have our heads played with".

Lecter only allowed a grim face to fall into place from his old smirk that had been given to him by the charming young Matt.

"Very well, I suppose I can give you a little insight into the case… what sort of things would you like to know Mr Leonard's?"

Leonard leaned back in his chair, unsettled by how easily Lecter could upset people with a spot of information. "…Your thoughts… on the new articles. Do you know any details or information… who the murder is?"

Lecter smile came back, as he copied Leonard's pose and leaned back, "You do jump to it don't you… well, I do have a few things to say. The poses of the bodies… a familiar sight… and the choice. What did the police say about the case, any connections to previous killings?"

His eyes shot from Leonard to Matt, who was back to original state like they'd never even talked. That did catch Lecter's eye. If the boy could switch so professionally his emotions, he could hide a lot from Lecter… but he had been caught off guard by Lecter's guess about his aunt.

Leonard shook his head, "Their still looking in on the cases… but they haven't seen any connection yet. They believe that it is a serial killer though. Any hint to that they wanted to keep to them selves while they clarified it".

He watched as Lecter nodded to himself as if they weren't sitting there with him. He didn't want to peek across to Matt and give him away… but he hoped he was doing his job.

Indeed Matt was… and it was disturbing. All he got from Lecter was split words and very short sentences. It was starting to play with his own head, they way Lecter's mind worked… like he was purposely dripping words to misshape the whole sentence.

'Angelic pose… soft featured women… angels. The missing eyes… transformation, mutilated to a degree…Charming boy. Doesn't know…the fire lit house… poor boy-'

There was a sudden jumble of words that made Matt flinch physically but he held tight, holding onto the trail of thought, only now catching the growing numbness that was rapidly spreading across his forehead. He just needed to catch some word that he'd recognise from the many newspaper articles he'd had to read. Lecter knew what it was they were asking him… but he wanted to play like he was thinking. Well, he still couldn't hide from Matt there.

'_Don't know… lovely ladies… tender skin… dragon flesh, poor soul-poor boy'._

Matt pulled back; feeling like his head was about to split right down the centre with agonising pain that leached its self to his brain. He crunched his eyes shut and was glad when he peeked through his slits of eyes, that Lecter was still staring off at the left of Leonard, still thinking away. Matt wanted to get back in… but too much of routing could be disastrous if Matt loses it and gets everything mixed up.

Leonard took one small chance look at Matt, seeing the crease of his forehead; the leant forward pose of hidden pain. Shifting about which caught Lecter's eye… Leonard tried to think of a way to speed things up and get out.

"Dr Lecter… anything".

"…The women… they were chosen for their look, their grace and softness. All in the same age range of 27 to early 30's. All are fair of hair… but the connection the killer has chosen is far too deep for me to just tell you… I believe that is something the police should be working out. Is that all gentlemen?"

Lecter did himself seem eager to get them gone and Leonard was happy for it. "Yes Dr Lecter. We're very glad that you could give us that insight. Thank you. We'll try and come back and hopefully be able to talk more for a longer time. I hope that you'll greet us back".

Lecter truly did smile, "Owe yes Gentlemen, I do hope to see you _both_ again. Its not every day that I get involved in such delicate and detailed cases that involved reporters working closely in the case… do come back and we'll continue our conversation".

Leonard and Matt left their chairs back against the wall and walked quickly out of the hallway and past the iron doors. When they cleared Leonard grabbed hold of Matt's arm and half guided him out. When they came into the original hallway, Chilton was waiting for them. Leonard moved forwards so he could head him off and make sure Matt didn't get the full view of attention.

He was leaning forwards slightly, half gone in his eyes as he tried to ignore the throb of numbness that crawled and sizzled on his forehead.

Leonard made quick work of Chilton, giving him a brief word of what had happened, what Lecter had said. He only got a knowing nod, "Yes…he's like that".

Quickly side stepping any questions, Leonard was once again leading Matt out, all the way with out stopping until they reached the car.

Hoping in, the left in quite a hurry, Leonard hurrying to get Matt to somewhere quiet where he could calm down and come down from his high connection. Matt didn't seem all that good, as he gripped his head in a vice grip of pain.

The car left the car park in a rush, speeding them back towards their hotel.

PLEASE REPLY

Tell me what u think

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	4. Marcus…

The dragon's eye

Chapter 4:

London

Britannia International Hotel

9:30 am

Matt rocked back and forth on his bed, trying to ease the aching numbness that was attacking his forehead. He felt like if he stayed still, he was on a boat in the middle of a storm, all the noises he heard amplified to a terrifying volume.

Leonard was on the phone to Seifer once more, telling him their location and to arrive soon. When he hung up, he hesitated to look at Matt. He was getting severe draw back off entering Lecter's mind… and why wouldn't he. Lecter was complicated enough with out having to deal with insane thoughts.

Moving towards him only made Matt shrink away and roll around on his bed as if he was struggling to wake up from a dream. What Matt wasn't told was Seifer was bringing someone with him… some one like Matt, who could take the burden off his mind.

He sat down at the foot of his bed, fading out Matt's grunts and groans of pain. Focusing, he recapped on what had happened during their meeting, glad that Lecter was fully unaware that Matt was anything but the boy he'd seen.

London

Britannia International Hotel

10:45am

Seifer knocked lowly on the door twice, knowing it would be the familiar face of Leonard to greet him. He'd recently been updated on what had happened in the institute where Lecter was staying and was also aware of the slight disadvantage of Matt's little mind probe.

When the door opened, he walked on in without any introductions… him and Leonard had been in the business together for over 5 years.

He saw the way Leonard's eyes shot to the man standing with him, and only waved the look away. He'd already informed Leonard of who he was… and what he was capable of. He only moved over to the other side of the room from Matt and his new companion who glided to Matt and sat himself down on the edge of the young mans bed.

He inspected what was happening as Leonard moved over to where they could whisper in silence. His eyes stuck to his new friend who slowly pulled Matt to face him with a small tug of his arm and whispered words that from where he was… just seemed like he was moving his lips. After his silent whisper to Matt, who replied with a nod, he gently pressed his hands to the sides of Matt's head.

Both of them gave a small jolt but there was nothing more, as their faces resembled the complexion of stone in showing their true emotions on the matter.

The stranger was actually another associate of Seifer's, know as Marcus Cordell. He'd only, like Matt, recently joined into the business of their secret organisation that worked with the police behind the shield and leaked the answer they needed to know. The government supported them… they weren't known about by any other countries… secret weapons just waiting in the shadows.

Marcus was in fact, just off a relation to Matt. Marcus was older than Matt, around mid 30's, but with the same look as Matt. His hair was jet black with the same hard brown eyes that flowed through the roots of their families. He was 5 ft 9, and had plain clothes on. A white shirt and dark denim jeans with a dark denim jacket to match. If he hadn't known any better, Seifer himself would have walked right by him without another glance. But with the link he had to the family, Seifer was smart to look at him again and see what lay beyond the shell.

Marcus was a cousin of Amanda Herts. who'd gotten married to one of Matt's uncles, who'd linked the families together nicely and opened up a new link to the family.

Seifer knew much more on the matter, but he didn't care to brag about it nor bring up the matter of family to Marcus or Matt. There was apparently a small argument within the family that was boiling in between them all.

After 5 or more minutes that stretched out, Marcus leaned back and let go of Matt, who grunted something and started to lean up only to be pushed back easily by Marcus. 

Leonard moved towards Matt who was again trying to awkwardly get up like he was suddenly drunk. Leonard gave him a rougher push to get him to stay and silently started to question him.

"How are you feeling now?" Matt grunted something else, which sounded like 'peachy' and roughly shoved his hands away as he attempted several more times to stand. Marcus wasn't having any of it, and continued to shove Matt down each time he tried to get up.

"Stay still and lie down. Your minds still in a bit of a state and you need to rest it. Or would you prefer the blackouts that will follow". Marcus's voice was thick and steady, which only earned his a sneer off Matt, but it got through as the young man leaned back, not getting up again.

Leonard gave off a small sigh of approval before sitting himself back down on the edge of Matt's bed. Seifer appeared at his shoulder, pulling out a small device and handing it to Leonard.

There was a small click, as Leonard turned on the small recorder to make sure that they had some evidence on the Lecter case that they could give to their superiors.

"Matt… could you tell us now what you got from Mr Lecter". It seemed so weird as Seifer and Marcus moved away to take a seat away from the two of them. Leonard holding the recorder close to Matt so he could catch any stray words that Matt decided to throw in out of the blue.

It was indeed a strange scene, as it all seemed pulled out of a cheesy film. Matt blinked away the stray black spots that were already evaporating, ignoring Marcus who seemed to greatly annoy him for some unknown reason with his silence. It was creepy to have him there.

"…Lecter? Owe, ye. He wandered off near the beginning… talking about the women that were killed. He liked the poses the killer had placed the bodies in…he knew who killed them. He talked about the killer learning, I think to adapt the way he kills them without being caught. I think he also knew him personally because he talked about some blaze… a fire or something…"

Matt shook his head as a few image flashed in his mind of the dead women. Lecter had memorised the images knowing we would retrieve them off him again… and Matt had to see them.

"He described the poses to be angelic… soft featured women that looked like angels. The women had their eyes gouged out right… Lecter knew something about that… called it some kind of transformation… or mutilation. He said something like, Dragon flesh, which confused me a bit. But he knows the killer… a fire lit house… something about the killers past, so he knows the killer in some personal way. He called him a poor boy… a poor soul… compassion for him that not like him. I can't get any more… I think that was all he had".

Leonard gave him a small tap, "That's enough for now. We need to go back and seen Lecter again though, in case the killer is in contact with him and is feeding him this information. He knew too much to have gotten it from the newspapers. Will you be ok for tomorrow or is that too early".

Matt was quick to nod he was fine for tomorrow which allow Leonard to cast his eyes to Seifer who quickly nodded as well.

"Good. Seifer, take this back to the boss. Make another copy and keep hold of it, make sure though to distort the voice on it. I don't want anyone recognising Matt's voice when we give it over to the police…"

Handing over the tap, Seifer seemed to only be waiting for that item, turned on his heals and swooped out the room like a breeze.

Matt massaged his forehead, thankful that the pain had let up a lot more than before. While it had felt like every 5 seconds some one was trying to cave his forehead in with a hammer, now it only gave a low hot throb.

He could distinctly pick out whose mind was whose in the room. It was strange how it felt… so inhuman and unnatural he'd never got used to it.

The dull throb was sending out some kind of radar, reaching out to the very corners of the room and pin pointing Leonard's and Marcus's minds at once. With every ones minds running at different frequencies… they all fell into this one.

He suppressed a shiver that sneaked out from inside. He didn't always feel like this though…only in some cases when he entered not an every day killers mind, but a stone cold killer whose only thoughts were plagued by the cruel images of the ones they'd killed.

Every time, he was left feeling cold inside.

Marcus came over and sat down at the end of the bed, not talking, just giving Matt that haunted look in his eyes like he knew what he was now experiencing.

Leonard was fiddling with the phone once more, ringing someone but still had the time to shout over to Matt. "Marcus is going to be staying to help us with this Lecter case. He'll be checking up on any information Lecter gives us. He'll also be assisting you after tomorrow I believe… try to get some sleep and relax that head of yours". As if on queue from talking, Matt could just about hear a grouchy voice perk up at the other end of the phone.

Matt sighed in annoyance at how unemotional Leonard was, but he was always like this… numbing him self before entering any bloody cases.

Marcus was still sitting there, not entirely staring at him but merely through him. So, with one last huff he rolled over and turned his back to all occupants of the room so no one was staring at him.

Leonard allowed his eyes to check and see if Matt was ok. He had slightly panicked when he was having the draw back. His eyes lingered on Marcus who hadn't moved, staring like he'd fallen asleep in that position. Leonard wasn't so sure about Marcus… he'd never had any experience with him so clearly he didn't trust him, but it was orders so he learned to live with working with people.

Marcus waited for Matt's breath to steady and then become shallow before he reached out with his own mind. It was easy to find Matt's mind, as it was not like any others. He gave Matt a small push so that his dreams were empty of any images that may have imprinted themselves from Lecter. He hovered inside his head, just to make sure that nothing crept back in… and sure enough some stray images floated back.

Pushing them out and to the back of Matt's mind, Marcus removed him self and went over to the chair in the corner, sitting down and letting him self relax.

He'd read the case on Lecter, which were only detailed cases of his victims and his mental state. Letting out a sigh he'd suppressed, he kept an eye on Matt. They were all in for a ride with Lecter… but the growing feeling of grim was creeping into his mind. Lecter was planning something in his head… and it wasn't going to be a nice surprise for them.

Please leave a reply

I'm struggling with my drive here people

Need them badly

Thx 4 the other replies, really helpful

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


End file.
